corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow (Temp Canon)
Click here if you are looking for the Shadowseer, Shadow. Shadow is Temp's Lieutenant and Chief Dark Mage as well. Temp Canon-The Chief Dark Mage Shadow was, at the time that Temp was searching for his Lieutenants, a high ranking Dark Mage in The Underworld. Relatively unknown before these events, Shadow began gaining notoriety amongst some Demons in the Underworld due to his power beginning to rival that of the current Chief Mage, Tenebris. Temp did not trust Tenebris very much and so decided Shadow would be a better fit for the role of Lieutenant. Along with Umbra, Shadow was bound to Temp through the use of his Seal and became the second Lieutenant of the Underworld. Temp Canon-Rebellion After Shadow was bound and became a Lieutenant, Tenebris fled the Underworld with his renegade faction of Demons and Dark Mages. Shadow rallied his forces against those that still supported Tenebris and helped in many skirmishes. Eventually, Tenenbris managed to invade The Underworld, leading to a grand clash between the two factions. Shadow demanded to fight Tenebris in a one-on-one duel and Temp, assuming Shadow would win handedly, agreed. Unfortunately, Tenebris, using very underhanded tactics, defeated Shadow and, in his hubris, challenged Temp as well. Ultimately, Tenebris was defeated by Temp and Umbra and was turned into a statue forever by Temp to serve as a warning to others who might rebel against the cause. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad After having won the first iteration of the Grand Magic Olympiad, Chief Mages were barred from entering as competitors. Hence, Shadow was acting as an invigilator at the third Olympiad. He was the one who first discovered Ultima's scheme to rig the tournament although he didn't know it was Ultima behind it. This was also where he first met his soon to be partner-in-Magic, Aegis. Temp Canon-The First Calling Shadow attended the first calling of the Council of Demons where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Shadow was battling against Nihilus while the Eternals fought Nothing. He, along with Aegis realised that Nihilus had set up a trap that would entwine anyone who triggers it in Void Magic. They decided to outsmart him, by attacking from behind and forcing Nihilus into his own trap. When Nothing eventually retreated, Nihilius was unentwined in the Void. Appearance Shadow looks like an ordinary Dark Mage, except he tends to leave his head uncovered to distinguish himself from the rest. He has short black hair with black eyes to match and has a grey-ish version of Temp's wand. 'Mana Veins' cover his face and body as well, although they are thinner than usual. Personality Shadow is the quieter and more observant of the two Chief Mages and usually prefers to let Aegis do the talking unless Aegis is liable to talk himself into more trouble rather than out of it. While usually reserved, he often opens up and is more outgoing when with Aegis or his comrades from the Underworld. Abilities Q: Mana Leech. Drains 1 Totem of its charges and adds the number of charges times 10 to the next attack's damage W: Arcane Barrier. Drains charges from all active Totems and gains 1 bonus Armour for every charge drained for a short time E: Destruction. Destroys 1 Totem and heals 10% of Shadow's HP and Mana D: Glyph Totem. Spawns a glyph totem with health equal to 20% of Shadow's Max health. Gains 1 charge up to a total of 10 for every time it is attacked by an enemy hero. When it reaches 10 charges, it overcharges meaning it loses its 10 charges and does 100 ticking damage for 10 seconds R: Overcharge. Overcharges all Totems and gains 1 point of permanent bonus damage and Intelligence for every 2 charges needed Category:Temp